User talk:Darth Oblivion
Hey man, i made you an admin, could you help ,me fix the search logo. you have to save the pic. to Search_logo.png . Thanks. Yep All, i need you to do is to download a good search image then upload it to the Wiki. *Have one in mind?--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 01:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) post it. post it on my user page, i am sure it will be fine though. Signing off. I am going to sign off, see you in the morning. *See ya.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 02:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna stay on for a few more hours making a new mainpage. User:Darth tader/sig 02:04, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Oblivion I decide to stay on for a few more hours, by the way, do you know if we could start a senate hall, and a Irc chat channel? *We may want to speak with someone like sannse about how to satr and IRC channel. The senate hall is just Wookieepedia's forum. We can change ours too, though I would suggest giving it a name more relevant to Gears of War.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 02:23, 17 February 2007 (UTC) heres a template add itto your user and talk page. . Darth tader,Talk to me, IRC I am asking angela how to start the Channel right now. IRC IRC for gears of war is up and running. Help Tader Please get on IRC Geasrofwar, we need u to raise taders acess level up. Thanks Templates Heres some new templates for you. torque Bow we need to make some articles about the Torque Bow, and allt he weapons in the game. I will be on later, so get on IRC later. I am going to go play some GOW. Why did you protect and then unprotect the main page, darthraul tell you why? Darth tader,Talk to me, Are you on? You on? Walkthrough I think we should have it, We need to have a spoiler template. If you ever tried to find a walkthrough you have to look on many different websites. So this would be easy access for one. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:12, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough I don't think we should have walkthrough info, because I would like this site to become another wookieepedia, and wokkieepedia doesn't have walkthrough info. I want this site to have articles mostly in universe. Thanks. Best Reagards. I'm starting the walkthrough info, please can no one touch those yet? there is a message on my page. When I remove the message I've finished, then you can edit it. Thanks, :: Get on IRC please. Please get on IRc, i need to ask you something. Comment It is great you got to make this place! How are things going here? Peace:) --Sir James Paul 01:25, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hofference Monday [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 17:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) *Sorry, I missed it. Wasn't at home during the time you held it.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 06:20, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Nice to see you back. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:10, 3 April 2007 (UTC) RAAM on E-Day Oblivion, isn't E-Day the name for the war? I know it means the first day, but everyone assumes that it is the war's name, for some reason. Reply back to me on this matter please. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 22:44, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Woah, hey man ur back, well I'm on vacation in England so I won't be on much until I get back to the U.S., (June 8th) at about 7:00 pm EST. Well bye. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:56, 26 May 2007 (UTC) gamertag Hmm, well mine is Darth tader7 now, I guess you put SWF94, got rid of it, it was my bro's old one, and I was always called horid names, so I was like, hmm... new name. So I hope that helps, thnx bye. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) K, those new maps are now free, hmm, cost me $6, so wanna join up on GOW? my friend is using Halo 2 at his house at the moment. Gamertag Mine is c2kbxr, it is on my 360. tommorow the cable company is installing the cable internet. so by Friday i shuld be able to play a game or 2 with you. Wat is your gamertag? Hey I might make a new gamertag. i'll just add you if i do. Cause im gonna use a free 1 month first. Cause im goin on vacation to north Carolina in a month. then when i et back ill buy a 3 month or 12 month or something. P.S. Do you play GOW a lot online. I luv that game online, and hopefully i get it all hooked up tommoorw. So i can play. Gamertag Ckhound i s my gamertag i sent u a friend request and you havent acepted it. Request for Adminship As I have requested Admin status, I have written to you as instructed. I await your approval/ diapproval. Thanks, Ikinator Ikinator 12:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Darth Oblivion Hi there Darth Oblivion, My name is Firedauz & currently a new member of the Wikia Gaming Helpers. Hope we can work together for Gears of War Wiki & all of Wikia Gaming. Cheers, Firedauz Firedauz 09:18, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Man Hey Oblivion! Long Time No Speak! How have you been? if you wanna chat, the best way is my gmail, darthtader7@gmail.com Tader7 02:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Haha, it's merry christmas for me, I'm Christian. So how have you been? Tader7 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey man its darthraul aint talked to ya in forever dude, wasup